An integrated control device has been in existence which collects monitoring data from a plurality of pieces of equipment through a control device, displays it on a screen, and provides states of the plurality of pieces of equipment for an operating manager. A case may be also included where a control device is united with the equipment to be monitored. Further, a case may be also included where a control device is united with the integrated control device.
Here, as an example, a case is described in which the plurality of pieces of equipment represent a satellite and a ground station, etc. A conventional control system that controls a satellite and a ground station, etc. comprises an integrated control device, a satellite control device, a mission facility control device, and a ground station control device. Each of the satellite control device, the mission facility control device, and the ground station control device corresponds to the above-described control device. An operating manager of the integrated control device can confirm, by an informing device to the outside such as a display unit, each of pieces of the monitoring data collected in the integrated control device from the satellite control device, the mission facility control device, and the ground station control device.
On the basis of each of pieces of the monitoring data that is confirmed, the operating manager of the integrated control device manages operation of the satellite and the ground station, etc. by integrally making a decision in an operational work. However, in recent years, in a control system that controls a satellite system constituting a plurality of satellites and a plurality of ground stations, etc., the amount of information on the monitoring data managed by the operating manager or the system is increasing. Further, the same situation applies to a case where target equipment to be controlled by the integrated control device corresponds to each of pieces of equipment that is a constituent for a collision-avoidance radar for an automobile or corresponds to a plurality of generators for photovoltaic power generation.
Therefore, it is desirable that, in order to reduce a burden on the operating manager and the system, an integrated control device or an integrated control system that can integrates a plurality of pieces of monitoring data be realized.
As a system that integrally controls the plurality of pieces of monitoring data, there exists an integrated operation monitoring system in which a monitoring level of all monitoring target servers and storage units in a plurality of subsystems controlled by a plurality of ready-made monitoring tools is realized uniformly and easily through a preset standard monitoring level (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As an integrated monitoring system that integrally monitors a plurality of systems, there exists a system that properly provides those who monitor the plurality of systems with information needed for each of them (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
As an integrated operation management system in which a group of existing operation management tools is put together and integrated into one terminal device, there exists a system where operation management of the system is unified by allowing the group of existing operation management tools to function using an interface unified so as for an operating manager not to feel a difference in the operation procedure (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
As a monitoring system for a distributed system, there exists a system that quickly collects urgent monitoring information without burdening a monitoring target system (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).